


Promises

by DannyIsMyBoi



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyIsMyBoi/pseuds/DannyIsMyBoi
Summary: Its last period and Danny can't focus on Lancer's lecture. He just wants to enjoy the perfect weather outside, but something goes wrong... ". Don't get mad, and I know you will tell me it won't happen but promise me. Just promise me, whatever happens you'll keep on going. Don't wait for me... Just promise me." (One Shot Revelation Fic) Little bit of DxS





	Promises

Danny was bored out of his mind. Sitting in Lancer's class and listening to lectures on Shakespeare didn't really scream "attention" to him. He looked out the window, how he longed to be outside! The trees swayed in the wind and the sun shone so bright, it was the perfect day. Hanging out with his friends at the nasty burger seemed so distant, even if it was last period of the day. Class had just begun, and he would have to wait another 60 minutes to get out of this hell-hole.

Sam and Tuck were sitting right next to him on either side. They seemed to be paying attention. Danny tried to focus on the words coming out of Lancer's mouth, but he just couldn't. The world outside was just too distracting. He was watching the birds, as they flew past the trees and out of view. He thought about how he could fly with -

"Mr. Fenton!" Danny jumped at the use of his last name, he only knew one person who referred to him that way.

"I hope you were paying attention because I have a question for you." Danny gulped, "Whom does Lady Macbeth frame for her murder?" Mr. Lancer asked as Danny looked to his friends for help. They were trying to hold back their snickers through their palms covering their grins. Danny shook his head at his friends and contemplated. He had read the first 2 pages of the play and slowly dozed off last night after a long day of protecting Amity Park.

"The king?" Danny questioned, he didn't even know if there was a king to begin with.

"Incorrect. It was Duncan's drunken chamberlains. I would like to talk to you after class." Lancer had a look of irritation on his face. It wasn't Danny's fault the ghosts kept coming back.

Danny sighed, another detention. He really was hoping to go outside and enjoy the perfect weather, but his plans seemed busted. Sam and Tucker only gave him looks of regret, as they should have helped him out.

His head started to feel weird as a migraine began to form. _I guess this is payback for not reading the assignment_ he thought. Danny got headaches often, usually when he overexerted his powers, but today had been a relaxed day. The growing pain in his head made it harder to concentrate than it already was. He tried to look out the window for comfort, but the pain kept growing and growing.

Five minutes later, his head was throbbing with pain. Danny felt like grasping his head and curling into a ball. His migraines never got this bad.

Sam noticed Danny grimace and mouthed _What's wrong_? towards him and he mouthed back _Headache_. _Baby_ Sam replied, she knew Danny had a high pain tolerance after 4 years of ghost fighting. She smiled back at him and turned back towards Lancer. His now girlfriend seemed to not care. Maybe he should listen and try to raise his grade for once in his life. But it was senior year, and Danny was not looking forward to going to college.

His ongoing headache had not yet passed after 10 minutes. He really did try to form what Lancer was saying into actual words, but it all sounded like noise. His field of view started to blur, and spots danced around his vision. He wanted to run, he wanted to hide. _Something's wrong._

"May I go to the bathroom Mr. Lancer?" Danny said in a cracked voice as he raised his hand.

"Can you wait a few minutes Mr. Fenton? I'm in the middle of a PowerPoint and this is urgent information you need to know for you exam tomorrow. I would like it if you took notes as well."

"Fine," Danny replied. He sank down in his seat and Tucker looked at him curiously. _Ghost?_ mouthed Tuck. _Huh?_ Danny couldn't even see Tuck's mouth move, it was all obscure. He only recognized his best friend because of his red beret.

Danny closed his eyes and put his head on the desk. His head hurt, he couldn't see, and he could barely hear. He placed his hands on his head, gripping his hair. _This wasn't good._ A nauseous feeling started to rise from his stomach and his eyes began to burn. _Hot, hot, too hot_. Danny couldn't think, he couldn't act. His limbs felt loose, and he felt himself slipping out of consciousness. He tried to pull himself together, _I'm stronger than this_. But his body wouldn't cooperate.

The last thing he knew was his eyes opened wide and _burned_.

* * *

Mr. Lancer watched as Daniel placed his head on the desk, _poor boy_ he thought. He probably didn't get enough sleep last night. Then again, for the past four years it seemed like Daniel hadn't gotten any sleep at night. He was used to Danny's antics, constant bathroom breaks, missing periods of class, and sometimes skipping the entire class altogether. Daniel had grown since freshman year, almost as tall as Mr. Baxter, but the other physical characteristics persisted. Same black, jagged hair, bags under the eyes, the careless and lopsided grin. He really was the same person, but a mystery nonetheless.

Mr. Lancer went through the PowerPoint with ease, only one interruption from Daniel to use the bathroom, expected. It seemed as though his class had not one thought to listen, except few students. Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley were giving him adequate attention. _Let's see how they do on the exam tomorrow, then they'll listen._

He dismissed the students after 20 minutes of lecturing, tasking them with an assignment. Daniel had not lifted his head since placing it on the desk.

"Ms. Manson, can you please wake Mr. Fenton?" he asked. Samantha nodded in return and turned towards Daniel, shaking him violently. The students had all turned towards her, apparently anything was better than doing their assignment, such as waking up a student. Few kids started to chuckle at Daniel's constant sleeping in class.

"Wake up Danny! You're in school, not your bed!" despite the shaking, Daniel had not awakened. Samantha used little force to lift his head and only then did everyone notice a small pool of green coating Daniel's desk. Lancer looked at the horrifying image before him as his heat skipped a beat and almost stopped.

Daniel had a green gooey substance coating his entire eye and leaking slowly. His jaw slacked open and the empty expression pasted on his face seemed to look Lancer directly into his soul. A shiver ran up his spine as Samantha started to shake rigorously again.

"Danny! Danny this isn't funny! Stop your pranks right now! Goddamnit it!" she yelled as she turned towards Lancer, stunned and terrified

"Ste-Step away from Mr. Fenton!" Lancer's mind wracked for a solution, he didn't know what to do. The slacken expression on the head hung teen as his eyes, _his pupil-less eyes_ shone bright green. Despite the constant issue of ghosts, this was something he had not seen before. Samantha stayed in place, trying to wake Danny from his trance along with Tucker's help.

"Freak!" Dashiel yelled, "Get away from me!" He jumped from his seat and ran to the front of the room. A couple of students near the situation followed Dashiel to the front of the room.

Lancer ran up to the trio and grabbed Daniel by the shoulders. Samantha and Tucker looked at each other in disbelief and horror. Lancer, Samantha, and Tucker simultaneously picked the teen up and maneuvered him towards the back of the class. _He's abnormally light, does he even eat?_ They reached the back of the class and looked for an open spot to place Daniel down. The other students watched in disgust as their teacher and two classmates carried their unconsciousness classmate.

"Kwan! Go retrieve the nurse! Tell her to – "

" **DON'T TOUCH ME!** " Daniel screamed. The three carrying him dropped the teen and he fell to the ground feet first in a crouched position, his head facing down.

"Danny – " Samantha said in a quiet voice and placed her palm on his back in comfort.

" **I said DON'T. TOUCH. ME.** " Samantha jumped back in response as though she had touched a hot flame. Daniel lifted his head as his eyes still leaked, _ectoplasm was it?_ His red sweatshirt was stained with the substance. His skin was a sickly pale

Daniel stood up, and quickly looked directly at me. He tilted his head slightly and a sly grin spread across his face. A terrifying crack sounded when he moved his head and students cringed. Then as quickly as the grin came, it flipped into a frown. He grabbed his hair and let out a painfilled scream and everyone immediately covered their ears. Lancer unknowingly stepped few paces back, and then realized he should go to the corner with the other students till the nurse came. _Should I call 911?_ He quickly maneuvered through the maze that was the desks and stood protectively in front of his students, covering his ears all the while.

The screaming continued for what felt like an eternity, the sound permanently latched onto everyone's minds. When Daniel stopped his knees buckled and he fell, I took in a breath realizing that I had stopped breathing. His palms caught him from falling face first. He caught his breath and cradled into a ball on the floor.

" **pAiN, sUfFeRiNg, PAIN AND SUFFERING!** " Daniel whispered repeatedly as he rocked back and forth in a fetal position on the floor. Everyone was too stunned to make a move, but Lancer realized Kwan was not there. _He must have gone to get the nurse, like I told him to._ I could see the confliction passing across Samantha's face, she wasn't sure if she should comfort Daniel or run for cover. Tucker was looking around the room wildly, _I wonder for what._

"Mr. Fenton, please. Tell us what's wrong" Lancer pleaded. He didn't know what else he could do. This situation was nothing like anything he had ever experienced. "Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley, has this happened before?" He could hear the whispers from his students.

_I always knew he was a freak._

_What's happening to him? We should back up. What if he does something destructive?_

_My special ghost boy will come to save the day! He will rid of this possessed child._

_He's a loser, a low life, I just want to leave class._

_Its his freaky parents, they probably did something to him._

Just as Samantha was about to reply, Daniel jumped up from the floor in inhumane speed right. He quickly turned around and his neck cracked again as he tilted it at an impossible angle.

" **YOU,** " Daniel lifted his finger forcefully and pointed it at Dash " **I've aLwAyS wanted to cRuSh your body in a lOcKeR… Revenge… so cLoSe… I can fEeL it...** " His voice had an echo and eerie darkness to it, this sounded nothing like the Daniel he knew. Then again, he knew next to nothing about Daniel.

Lancer could see the internal struggle to keep a brave front on Dash's face, he wanted to impress his classmates. Dash furrowed his brows in challenge "Like you could even lift me. Pfft. Fenturd you're nothing, but a freak".

" **Is that a cHaLlEnGe?! Like a mere hUmAn could match my strength. YOU always hurt the iNnOcEnt… for four years I eNdUrEd… I'm DONE!** " Daniel yelled at Dash and then directed his booming voice towards the rest of his classmates as they flinched at the unexpected action. " **WHAT? ARE YOU ALL BLIND? THE BRUISES AND CUTS WERENT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO SEE?** " His volume increased and the ectoplasm from his steadily flowing down his cheeks, like tears. " **HE, no ALL OF YOU constantly hurt…** " his voice faltered as he scanned the crowd. Jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, averagers, geeks, and the list goes on. _Hurt who? Bruises and cuts?_

Daniel growled then turned towards the brick wall and swiftly contacted his fist with it, leaving an impressive impact. The school shook as his punch left a deep dent, almost through the wall. Gasps echoed from the students and one even screamed, Paulina. Students from other classrooms started murmuring and appearing at the door.

Daniel spun towards Paulina and his green eyes rolled back and replaced by pure white eyes. He grabbed the wall for support as his legs stumbled, tempting a fall. He breathed heavily, head down towards the ectoplasmic pool by his feet. Samantha and Tucker were hesitant to move. He stood up and looked at his friends.

" **You save their asses constantly, and what do you get in return?** " a booming voice resonating from Daniel as he paced in one direction and rotated back in the other direction.

" **No, its not l-like that, I-I-** " replied a quieter voice by Daniel. _His normal voice but fainter._ He continued to pace back and forth, as if arguing with himself.

**"THEY DON'T FUCKING CARE FOR YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER IN THEIR EYES!"**

**"N-no I'm not! Th-they… I-I-… I'm human too!"**

**"nOnSeNsE! YOU WILL NEVER FIT IN, IN BOTH REALMS! YOU'RE A FREAK!"**

**"I'm not a fr-freak… they'll accept m-me… th-they w-will understand…"** almost a whisper, barely audible.

**"YOU'RE HUNTED ON A DAY TO DAY BASIS, YET YOU CALL YOURSELF THE HUNTER!"**

**"I-I try to help… it will take time…"**

**"WE DON'T HAVE TIME, ITS RUNNING OUT!**

**"What? No… just, just…"**

" **JUST WHAT? NO ONE LIKES YOU, YOU'RE JUST A FREAKY SCIENCE EXPERIMENT GONE WRONG!"**

" **I'm-I'm not wrong… I exist, right? I help…"**

**"YOU. WILL. NEVER. BELONG. ADMIT IT!"**

**"I... no, you're wrong… I'm-… I won't belong…"** he stopped walking and tilted his head down and his hands covered the white holes that supposedly represented eyes as he admitted his own subconscious. Silence erupted as Daniel stood there.

"Danny, no... people will accept you. Remember the reality gauntlet incident?" Samantha broke the unending silence as she walked towards Daniel with her hand out stretched. Tears threatened to fall from her face. _Samantha never cries_ Lancer thought.

"Yea dude fight it… You belong, you're just as much human as all of us." Tucker supplemented from his position next to Samantha, he took a step forward, but not as close to Daniel as Samantha. Tucker also looked as if on the verge of tears. Lancer couldn't comprehend anything said in the past 20 minutes, not even Daniel's rant.

Many students had started to cry, fear rising from the pits of their stomach. He had a similar feeling creeping up his body. Paulina, being one the loudest wailers, started to fill up the silence that surrounded the class. Daniel still stood there, a blank expression displayed on his face.

A flash erupted at Daniel's waist, but died out as quickly as it came. His bright green ectoplasmic eyes from before rolled back in and he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Danny!" Samantha shouted as she ran up to him an grabbed him by the shoulder before he could touch the ground. She was crouched on the floor with his head in her lap. His eyes suddenly flickered blue/green and he grabbed her arm tightly.

 **"yOu…** (cough cough) **PrOmIsEd…"** he hesitantly whispered between breaths. His hold on her arm went limp as Samantha's eyes widened and flashed rigorously while her face went slack.

* * *

_Danny's room had always been one of my favorite places to be in. The comfortable bed surrounded by NASA posters always warmed my heart. The room even smelled like him. The boys were grabbing the food for ourr weekend-o-fun and they would be up any minute now. We planned to watch three movies, each one chosen by a member of our trio._

_"We got snacks!" called Danny as he entered his room. He had grown since his awkward, clumsy self. He even had muscles and abs_ , I need to stop thinking about that _! Four years of ghost fighting can do that to someone. He and Tuck had 3 overloaded bowls of food in their arms, every teenager's dream. I grabbed mine and set it on the nightstand by the bed. Tuck had started eating already and predictably it was meat,_ yuck _._

_We started the movie on the TV in Danny's room. 20 minutes into Tuck's chosen cinema, he declared "Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom quickly. Just pause for me."_

_"UGH," groaned Danny "we all know that quickly isn't the right word." I chuckled beside him and he smirked in response._

_"Shut up man" Tucker responded and left the room. An awkward silence overwhelmed the two left and Danny was the first to break it._

_"Hey Sam, I gotta ask you something. You won't laugh if I tell you right?" He looked a bit shy and overworked, like he had been contemplating asking this for a while._

_"That depends on what it is," she retorted "but go ahead." He shifted slightly and sat up facing towards her._

_"You know, I've been ghost fight 'in for a while now, and well, we've been pretty lucky. No major damages and stuff like that. But…" he hesitated "we wont always be lucky. There may be a day where… where I don't come back. Don't get mad, and I know you will tell me it won't happen, but promise me. Just promise me, whatever happens you'll keep on going. Don't wait for me. You and Tuck will have each other. Just promise me, if I get hurt…" he stopped when I hugged him quickly and tears threatened to spill from my cheeks. He was right, the possibility that he might not end up ok in the end was always there. That didn't mean that I wanted it to happen._

_"I-I- Danny don't think like this. We will always be there to help you, I won't let it happen." I looked him straight in the eyes and he too had few tears._

_"You didn't promise me." He said in monotony looking back at me._

_"I," I faltered, promising him meant that it might happen, but… "I promise. Danny, I promise" I hugged him again held him tightly to my chest. I didn't want to lose him, I couldn't lose him. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes and leaned forward and kissed him._

_He flinched at first, but then accepted it and leaned in. The passionate kiss continued a bit, until we both pulled back, breathless._

_"Wow, I- uh," Danny was stunned. I giggled, he still was clumsy sometimes._

_"Danny, I don't want to lose you. And I-I love you." I looked into his crystal blue eyes shining so bright. I always was quite fond of his eyes, reminding me of my favorite flowers, hydrangeas._

_"I love you to Sam" the words melted my heart and I lept in and kissed him again. My hands in his hair and his hands on my back. The kiss started to become more intense and –_

_"YAAAASSSSS! FINALLY! I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN BEFORE GRADUATION!" Tucker stood in the door way and jumped in the air, more excited than Danny. I crawled off Danny's lap and sat on his side, a blush starting to creep onto my face. I could see Danny blushing at my side and staring furiously at the floor._

_"Lovebirds…" Tucker cooed. This time, we didn't deny it. We continued to watch the movie as Danny embraced his arm around my back and pulled me closer to him. For the first time after the accident, Danny felt warm than icy cool._

Sam sat on the floor, something felt light on her lap. She was in Lancer's classroom. She looked down at her lap and almost gasped out loud. The memories hit her back like a train wreck. _DANNY!_ Her mind could only go to her boyfriend's condition. She didn't, _no couldn't_ , understand what was happening, it was as if his mind was fighting internally to gain control of the overall body. Tucker sat right next to her looking at her curiously.

"Sam, are you ok? You just went into a hypnotic trance…" he patted her back in confirmation as if to bring her back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm-I'm not fine. Look at him! How do we… shit Danny!" My mind was racing for a solution, but his "episode" had not been anything she had seen before. Outside an ambulance siren was ringing. _If they took Danny, they'd… no. I can't let them take him._

"Tuck, lets take him and go. An ambulance is here" Sam whispered in Tuck's ear. She wanted to leave, she wanted to run. She wanted to keep her promise. "I promise…" she whispered as tears spilled down her cheeks onto Danny's unconscious body. His heartbeat was fainter than usual, and he had turned an uncharacteristically shade of white. _He wasn't even stabbed, if he leaves me, I'll –_

"Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley, a stretcher has arrived. Let's help the EMT's get him on to there." Lancer pleaded

Tuck was just about to grab Danny and help her get him the hell out of there when suddenly Danny started mumbling something. _What?_ Sam mouthed at Tuck and he shrugged in reply. Danny repeated the mumbling and it increased in volume slowly:

"promises, pRoMiSeS, PrOmIsEs, PROMISES…" the students who were whispering among themselves became quiet and everyone stopped moving. Danny sprung up from Sam's lap and stood tall. His eyes opened rapidly, displaying 2 blue circles, his normal eyes.

Instantaneously, a bright ring appeared at Danny's waist and slowly split in two. Red sweatshirt and jeans replaced by a black and white jumpsuit. Raven colored hair replaced by pure white hair. His blue eyes blinked open and shone a hazardous bright green. The clumsy, wimpy Danny Fenton had transformed into the powerful Danny Phantom. His expression was shocked, like he was in a subconscious state.

Gasps and screams emitted from the students and they all broke out in hysteria:

_Fenturd is my idol?!_

_The-The ghost boy… is wait what?_

_Is he… dead?_

_How long has he hid this secret?_

_Great Phantom of the Opera!_

Sam was just as shocked as Tuck, by judging the expression on his face. It seemed as Danny unknowingly transformed. _I guess it's time they all knew that he risks his life everyday to save their sorry asses._ Danny stood there, well hovered there, and took in the scene. The moment when realization hit him in the face was visible, it contorted into a grimace.

Someone had been taking a video of the entire class period and had already posted it online. _The news, oh my god. The-the Guys in White… no._

"N-n-no, no, no. I-It's not what it looks like…" Danny said as he hovered backwards, stumbling into a wall. I could tell his anxiety was increasing steadily. I stood up and grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Daniel, WHAT is the meaning of this? Are you… are you Phantom?" Lancer questioned, Sam could tell he was putting the puzzle pieces together in his mind, it wasn't that oblivious at this point.

"I-I-" and then he flew, out of the room as fast as he could. The wind created by his sudden vanish blew some stray strands of hair into my face. _I promised him I would help._ So I did the only thing I could think of.

"EVERYBODY, QUIET!" all the students turned towards Sam, she had never noticed students from other classes had joined the commotion. Tuck grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. He patted her back as a message to continue. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"He-he, its not our secret to tell… um… he'll tell u on his own." Sam dashed out of the room and Tuck followed her. The dashed through the halls, students crowded around her. The commotion in the halls was noisy and it became hard to hear. But she heard a faint "Ms. Manson wait!" She pushed on faster, racing to the doors. Not only was there an ambulance waiting outside, but white vans started to block up the front entrance of the school.

A pair of hands grabbed her ankle and she was pulled down through the ground. Tuck was pulled with her as they went intangible into a basement. When she reached the floor she looked up to a pair of wide neon green eyes staring back at her.

"Shit Danny, we're screwed." My arms were trembling, and my mind was clouded with the horrifying moments that just occurred.

"I know…" he said in a raspy voice before collapsing onto to cold concrete floor, exhausted to the extent of unconsciousness.


End file.
